thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150102030400/@comment-24796133-20150102165928
I look down at a puddle on the ground and see my face looking up at me. It looks like a ghost face, striken with fear and as pale as I've ever seen it. I start running across the road just as a car comes towards me. It stops at the last second and I look at the driver for a second. A girl, around my age, hair partly covering her face. I look deeper for a moment and see the same haunting expression on her face, maybe not as strong as mine but still there. Then I'm seemingly nudged out of the war as she drives off quickly. Was that another one like me? I couldn't see her eyes, be instinct tells me it was. I find some relief in this, at least I know now that there may be one person I've met that's in the same situation as me. i silently wish them good luck and carry on running. I slow down in the next alley way. There are a couple of men off to one side, definitely shifty. i want to turn back but that means taking the main road, likely chance of being spotted, so I take my chances. I pass them by and they look at me as I walk past. After a few moments they start tailing me. Oh no. I pick up the speed and so do they. This was a mistake. They quickly break into a run and catch up in seconds. "Well hello there mate, you lost or something? Tell you what, give us your cash and we'll show you the way out, how's about that eh?" With all the confusion on my head right now I have no idea how to answer this, I just stand there, dumbstruck. "Not playing nicely then? How's about a little extra persuasion?" The guy says, and pulls out a flip knife. No doubt the one behind me has done the same. "I don't have any cash on me" I say quietly, still half zoned out. The guy suddenly gets aggresive and shoves me against the wall. Something inside me is stirring. "Well that's a shame innit, guess we gotta make do with what we got then." He says menacingly. He presses the blade to my throat and fear spikes through me, but then numbness sets in, and quick. My whole body convulses as the two robbers start to back away. I can feel the change is over, and hear the growl that comes from my mouth. But is it my mouth anymore, I can't tell. The robbers try to run but my arms grab them, throwing one against the wall, knocking him out. The other I have by the neck, and he tries to stab me, but the blade just bounces of my neck. I manage to take control of my arm just before anything serious happens, and I feel myself returning to normal, but not before whatever has control of my body headbutts the robber, sending him unconscious. I have total control again and collapse to my knees. What is happening to me? I'm beyong terrified, but not by the robbers, or the thought of being captured, but by myself. I run again, what else can I do?